Teams For my Stories
by Corey16
Summary: This teams for my stories
1. Chapter 1

**The Strike Team**

 **Members: Hulk, Ranger, Shazam, She-Hulk, Thor, Red She-Hulk, Wonder Woman, Ophis, Donna Troy**

 **Leaders: Ranger, Thor**

 **X Force 2.0**

 **Members: Leone, Esdeath, Wolverine, Deadpool, Mihawk Dracule, Dante, Sirzechs, Blade, Maddox, Judy, Aiden**

 **Leaders: Wolverine**

 **The Force Team**

 **Members: Mikko, Buster, Mercedes, Ruby, Sasuke, Daeryn, Sakura, Ino, Shoto Todoriki, Endeavor, Rossweire, Samantha, Shadow Cat, Mina Ashido, Anko**

 **Leaders: Ruby, Buster**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Special Black Ops**

 **Members: Dera, Wolverine, Iron Man, Laura, Lady, Nightwing, Mercia, Alexia, Rogue, Ochaco**

 **Leaders: Iron Man**

 **The Awesome Force**

 **Members: Jabez, Jake, James, Tsukimui, Karasuba, Momo Yaoyorozu, Iron Fist, Dante, Najenda, Bulat, Sheele**

 **Leaders: James**

 **The Enforcers**

 **Members: Black Panther, Batman, Vegeta, Sasuke, Huntress, Black Cat, Hikari**

 **Leaders: Black Panther, Batman**

 **The Creed**

 **Members: Goku, Azazel, Ghost Rider, The Thing, Issei, Akeno, Selina, Kyoka Jirou, Hibiki**

 **Leaders: Issei, Ghost Rider**

 **The All-Star**

 **Members: Superman, Buster, Ranger, Lola, Xander, Wonder Woman, Gamora, Spider-Man, Gohan, Miya, Itsuka Kendou, Tenten, Kusano**

 **Leaders: Superman, Xander**

 **The Hero Squad**

 **Members: Sawyer, Vali, Le Fay, Mikko, Blade, Lola, Mercedes, Ravel, Aizawa, Temari, Gabriel, Vados**

 **Leaders: Sawyer**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Knights of the First Order!**

 **Members: Goku, Natasha, Naruto, Miya, Chun Li, Spider-Man, All Might, Vegeta, Goten, Vados, Whis, Beerus, Logan, Batman, Wonder Woman, Grayfia, Venelana, Erza, Goku's wives, Iron Man, Captain America, Hit, Jiren, The Avengers, Akeno, Rias, Koneko, the** **X** **Men, Jabez, Jayvon Jayson (temporarily)**

 **Leaders: Goku, Jabez, Jayvon Jayson (temporarily)**

 **The Extraordinary Force**

 **Members: Elsa, Hulk, Deadpool, Endeavor, Superman, Vali, Serafall, Karasuba, Gee, Avery, Charlie, Shiro, Gloria, Eve**

 **Leaders: Gee, Shiro**

 **The Crashers**

 **Members: Crash, Qiana, Jospeh, Vegeta, Huey, Riley, Souji, Hikage, Murasaki, Ophis, Issei, Beerus, Vados, Katty, Samantha**

 **Leaders: Crash, Katty, Samantha**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Dangerous Lone Wolf**

 **Members: Jayvon Jayson**

 **Leaders: None**

 **(I know this ain't no team...just feel like putting it on here)**

 **The Adventurers**

 **Members: Souji, James, Jessie, Johnny, Jessica, John, Avery, Eve, Charlie, Ryder, Auella, Lola, Axel, Ashiya, Rin, Mike, Judy, Maya, Blue Marvel, Azul, Shiro, Darby, Xander, Gee, Lora, Lila**

 **Leaders: Jessica**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Force**

 **Members: Lilith, Hikari, Koan, Mito, Tsunami, Zack, Konton, Zech, Darkia, Kojo, Kinzoku, Koseino, Jacinto, Alexis, Mary, Luna, Mai, Charlotte, Nova, Volia, Mona, Nana**

 **Leaders: Konton**


	6. Chapter 6

**Team Horror**

 **Members: Pinhead, Wolfman, Frankenstein Monster, Walkers and Zombies, Kaijus, Freddy Krueger, Xenomorphs, Predators, Jason Voorhees, Pumpkinhead, Headless Horseman, Candyman, Bloody Mary, Demons, Hellhounds, Ghostface, Micheal Myers, Slender Man, The Creeper, The Cannibals, Victor Crowley, Pennywise, Leprechaun, Jigsaw, Chucky, Tiffany, Leatherface, Samara, Jeff the Killer, Boogeyman, Hannibal Lector, Kujo, Jaws, The Thing, The Gill Man, John Ryder, Dr. Jack Griffin, The Babadook, Jack Torrence, Carrie White, The Smiling Woman, The Whispers, The Smiling Man, The Goatman, Kuchisake-Oana, Adolf Hitler, Babadi, Super Buu, Kid Buu, Terminators**

 **Leaders: The Creeper**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Shinobi**

 **Members: Jayvon Jayson, Kasumi, Motochika, Kaede, Hisui, Kuroudo, Asuka, Hibari, Yagyuu, Katsugari, Ikaruga, Homura, Mirai, Haruka, Hikage, Yomi, Yumi, Yozakura, Shiki, Murakumo, Minori, Miyabi, Ryoubi, Imu, Ryona, Murasaki, Renka, Ryouki, Hanabi, Kafuru, Sayuri/Jasmine, Leo, Ginrei, Syuri, Aimu, Kurohoro, Yuyaki, Ushimaru, Misato, Kumi, Nachi, Tsubaki, Karasu, Tachibana, Ukyou, Sakyou, Mai, Josui, Yugiri, Tamaki, Kagari, Kanon, Aria, Chiyo, Kosuzu, Fuga, Rin, Daidouji, Ageha, Yoshimitsu, Meimei, Tsubame, Matsuri, Ayame, Seimei, Muramasa, Fuuma, Hijikata, Ashiya, Ibuki, Chitose, Souji, Bashou, Reki, Yuki, Miki, Hyoki, Maki, Kochou, Kanzaki, Chihaya, Kisagari, Ranmaru, Kagura, Naraku, Gekko, Senko, Fubuki, Naruto, Sasuke**

 **Leaders: Kasumi, Jayvon Jayson**


	8. Chapter 8

**Time Patrol**

 **Members: Xeno Trunks, Xeno Goten, Xeno Goku, Xeno Vegeta, CC Goku, CC Vegeta, Xeno Bardock, Jayvon Jayson, Satellizer L. Bridget, Rana Linchen, Spider-Man aka Miles Morales, Batman aka Bruce Wayne, Nero, Superman aka Clark Kent, Kazuya Aoi, Issei Hyoudou, Vali Lucifer, Asuka, Ageha, Momoyo Kawakami, Bloo, Yomi, Goku, Vegeta, Martian Manhunter, Spawn, Kuroudo, Ultear Milkovich, Chronoa, Flash, Shadow the Hedgehog, Lucina, Chrom, Robin, Maka Albarn, Soul Evans, Asta, Noelle, Zoro, Raphael, Donatello, Charles Smith, Mulan, Shang**

 **Leaders: Chronoa, Ultear**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thot Patrol**

 **Members: Snow White, Tiana, Sazuku, Bloo, Roxanne Elipton, Vegeta, Fuga, Arthur Morgan, Riley Freeman, Saeko Busujima, Megami Saikou, Leonardo, Eric Cartman, Eddy, Hildagarde, Yusuke, Yuyaki, Cassandra Aoi, Chika Fujiwara, Carl Johnson aka CJ, Ashley Rosemary, Nora Delrio, Flash aka Wally West, Red Hood aka Jason Todd, Kratos, Medaka Kurokami, Sergey Popov, Dante, Samantha Giddings aka Sam, Delsin Rowe, Shigure Kōsaka, Rias Gremory, Lenny Summers, Ayame, Yato, Grim, Kan-U Unchou, Tsukune Aono, Kazehana, Oscar Proud, Steve Smith, Rana Linchen, Su-Na Lee, Unryuu, Dipper, Rick Grimes, Nozomi Kaminashi, Mio Kusakai, Haruko Amaya, Samus Aran, Tifa Lockheart, Blue Marvel, Dutch, John Wick, Rebecca Lee aka Revy, Deadpool aka Wade Wilson, Yami Sukehiro, Magna Swing, Luck Voltia**

 **Leaders: Sazuku and Rana**


End file.
